real love Vs fake love
by Xkarra of the sandX
Summary: one wants her, longs to be in his place and would die to save her. the other wants to use her, wants nothing more to brake her to his will. will he or will the other save her in time. lemon
1. Chapter 1

XkxIX: Do not own tokyo mew mew (if I did Masaya would have bine runover buy a 16 wheeler in the first book .)

This is my first fanfic so be nice .!!

chapter one :

true feeling's

Ichigo was getting ready for school:(more like just getting up)

ichigo's mom:_ wake up dear your late! _

ichigo : _crap! late agin?!_

Ichigo's mom: _don't forget you have to work today._

Ichigo : _thank's!!_

With that she was out the door. She desided to go therow the park to get thar faster.

Littel did she know a sertan green haired alien was following her. Well that is untill he landed on

top of her.

(I will start using the first letter of ther names for some time)

K:_ hi ichigo!!_

I:_ kish!!! get of f of me im late!!_

K:_so?_

I:_just get off me now_(kick's kish)

K:_ow! that hurt._

I; (coppying kish)_so?_

K:_ha ha ichigo._

I:_what do you want?_

K:_ do i have to answer that?_

I:_ kish!! Get off now!!_

K:_ aww no fun._

He gets off of her and stends up. She repeats his acktion. Not notising that she in inches from him.

She stands up and when she look's up to yell at him she kiss's him.

I:_ah! OMG!_( To lazy to right it out)

K:_well.. That was nice._

I:_ shutup kish _(slaps)

K:_ow that hurt. You did it not me!_

I:_ shutup! What do you want im late for school!!_

_K: _looks at her for a moment then speak's :_ Ichigo I need to tell you somthing._

_**Cliffy**_I love cliffy's thar fun!!!

So now you have to what for chapter 2!!!


	2. enter kish

Hi! People! Guess what….IT'S THE NEXT CHAPETER OF REAL LOVE VS. FAKE LOVE !

Yes I know im evil! X3 but here it is chapter 2: enter kish!

DISCLAMERS: I DO NOT OWN TTM IF I DID MASAYA WOULD BE DEAD AND KISH AND ICHIGO WOULD BE SHAGGING NONSTOP! X3!

Doooo= normal text

"Doooooo"= thought

**Dooooo=yell**

CHAPTER 2 : ENTER KISH

Kish and ichigo stood in the middle of the park staring at each other. What kish had said ha startled her. she didn't know what to say to him. _is he going to say something worth hearing or is he going to be kish?" _"ichigo…." "_god! What is he going to say?" _ichigo is so lost in thought that she doesn't notice kish is now right in front of her face with a very convincing lost puppy dog look. Pulling her self from her thoughts when she notice how close he had gotten. "**eep!" **jumped back about 2 feet away. Kish… being kish, followed her and repeated his fist action (**he put his face in front of hers again). **ichigo's face by now is putting her hair to shame. She raises her hand to smack him in the face but he teleports to her left cheek and kiss's it. **"kish!" **she screeched. "love ya kitten! Bye! See u soon!" **"kish! I'm going to kill yo….. **(look's at her watch) **gha! I'm late!" **she screamed as she dashes to beat the school bell.

School became a blur for ichigo. But she only saw Masaya once during the day. She didn't mind though. _"he's probably busy with school and the club is all" but_ she couldn't shake the felling that she was being watched. Moving her eyes from the teacher to the window , but didn't see anything strange. _"just my imagination" _shaking her head, she dismissed it. Little did she know that right out side the window sitting on a tree branch two golden eyes had been watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Yay! Second chapter finished! I know its short but the next one is really lone and its like 3 in the morning and me tired

**Till next time bye**

**Review please( flames will be used to roast marshmallows )**


	3. not a chapter reveiw replys!

NOT A CHAPTER REPLYS TO REWIEWS!

Ichigo Potter- thnx for the offer! I'd really like that! ^,^

Shadow's Kitty- I will continue with this story even if it kills me! And future chapters will be longer!

Mina- thnx! I know I thought they were to but I'll fix that! And expect a new chap with in the week!

Chibi Vampire Alexa- thnk u! I do try! Lol

Tomahawk 3.0- thnk u for the compliment. I know I need work! It's at its starting point right now but promise I will try to make it better! And that sounds good! I think I even wrote something like that in the next chap!

Cucukochu-LMAO if ud like then yes u can use him as a marshmallow! He'll use him as firewood! And shhhhhhhh! No telling!

Burning in the Dark- yes I know my spelling sucks ~ but hay I try. Ur ideas are good and I think I like the idea of a third love party but don't expect it to be anyone from the actual anime/manga!

The Midnightmoonflower- I know! I know! I take forever to update but unfortunately I only have access to the family computer ( my laptop met a tragic end T~T) so until I can around a new one I might not be able to update as much as I like.

Tangerine342- Ur constructive criticism does not offend me, it actually helps me tis why I ask for it! ^,^. I know it's not a script unfortunately I have a bad habit of trying to multitask too many things at once (I was writing a script like poem when I did the first chap and forgot to go back to "story mode". Dully noted XD. I think I'll keep it as an M and make it more intimate the first two where supposed to be light. It gets more gruesome and naughty later (and with my mind I don't think I could make a k-t story , ). I will keep the plot as straight as I can!

Animestar555- sighs! My spelling sucks I know! This was the first fanfic I started so I knew it would need work. Thnk u though.

Alright! Thank u for all Ur lovely reviews!

I will do my best to do better!

Slvr- no she won't!

Karra- SHUTUP! Go back to Ur cage! *tosses slvr back in cage*

Slvr- damnit woman let me out!

Karra- never! No flames! Or I will use them to roost her alive! (I might even add Masaya to)

Slvr-O.o helps me!

Karra- bye for now


End file.
